


Waves on the Ocean

by orphan_account



Category: Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brad is watching the waves when he gets a visitor.
Relationships: Brad Bakshi/David Brittlesbee
Kudos: 8





	Waves on the Ocean

Brad stood on a bridge, his hands in his jacket pocket. The LA air had a nip to it he hadn't felt in a while. He stood looking at the sea.. A past time of his he enjoyed. It was calm out here, no one to bother his senses. And today? Today he really needed it. He lost himself, only regaining his sense of worth when David made an offhand comment. 

David. He smiled to himself at the thought. He tried all day to help him out. And for what? He was a constant dick to him, yet he still helped him. Even with the cookie. Yeah, he threw it away. But he didn't want to get too attached, he already felt something click in him. He couldn't risk another. 

He was watching waves crash on top each when footsteps sounded down the path. He didn't think anyone else knew about this spot. Looking over, he saw David. Of course it was David. He should probably cave into this feeling now, make it painless. But no. Brad never goes down without a fight, even with himself. 

Brad spoke up "I didn't know you knew about this spot?" 

David looked at him startled, he was lost in thoughts. "I didnt think anyone else knew about this spot either." He let out a loose chuckle. "I've been coming here for years, how have I never seen you before?" 

Brad shrugged, hopefully hiding the feeling that was surging in his stomach. He was losing this fight. "I don't know, I've been coming here just as long." 

David stopped beside him and put his hands on the rails. "Well, I hope I dont scare you off. Its nice seeing you outside of work, I've been meaning to ask if you wanted to do something." 

"Like a date?" Brad smirked at him. His stomach was flips, it better not be a date. 

David became.flustered, his cheeks turning red. "N-no, not a date. Not like that. Unless you want to? Which I'm totally okay with. B-but it's okay if you're not. I don't even know if you like guys. What am I doing?" 

Brad couldn't help himself, he slipped and let out a chuckle. A light wave of heat filled his cheeks. David was cute when he was flustered. "I think what you're doing is rambling D-Dog." 

David was staring at the waves, his face extremely red. "S-sorry about that. I get nervous ane don't know when to shut myself up." He rubbed the back of his neck. 

"It's kinda cute. And yeah, I'll take you up on that offer. A date? How about dinner, my place?" What was he doing, he punched himself internally. He was letting his guard down, why was he letting his guard down? 

David looked at him, not speakimg for a while. "Yeah. Uh yeah. Sure. Saturday? Does Saturday work?"  
Brad nodded "sounds perfect. I better be going now, I'll see you tomorrow." He turned on his heel, walked down the path. What did he just do.


End file.
